wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Red Moon
This fanfiction is hopefully going to be a series from the perspective of dragonets from the gold winglet at Jade Mountain. I shall apologise in advance if any characters share the name of someone's OC as i have not been checking and don't mean to steal OCs. The prophecy of the red moon When the moon turns read and the sky goes dark look for those who can save you A dragonet from each tribe The MudWing white as winter The NightWing flecked with blood The SeaWing with two faces the SandWing has an extra claw The IceWing eyes of violet The SkyWing with scales of flame and the one-fanged RainWing these seven dragons, bound together by gold must rise to fight darkness It's the time to stand together for all Phyrria's sake Winglets: Jade winglet MudWing: Heron SandWing: Sahara SeaWing: Ray SkyWing: Crimson RainWing: Harpy IceWing: Frost NightWing: Sharpclaws Gold winglet MudWing: Swan SandWing: Nile SeaWing: Atoll SkyWing: Topaz RainWing: Mahogany IceWing: Boreal NightWing: Insight Silver winglet MudWing: Catkin SandWing: Bustard SeaWing: Mako SkyWing: Burgundy RainWing: Brilliance IceWing: Floe NightWing: Quickflight Copper winglet MudWing: Coot SandWing: Mamba SeaWing: Tide SkyWing: Inferno RainWing: Coati IceWing: Polar NightWing: Prophet Quartz winglet MudWing: Hippo SandWing: Gobi SeaWing: Wave SkyWing: Falcon RainWing: Macaw IceWing: Blizzard NightWing: Starsight Prologue A red moon was in the sky. Foreknowing didn't know what this meant; it wouldn't mean anything would it? One of the moons was full- the red one- and that meant her dragonet would be granted either the power of foresight or mind reading. She secretly hoped it was foresight, she didn't want a mind reader snooping in her thoughts all the time and she thought foresight was a much more useful power. The moon's red light bathed the hatchery so it looked covered in blood. Her egg was the only one there and ready to hatch, cracks already appearing on the smooth shell. The egg had not gone silver but had turned a dark blood-red. Foreknowing stiffened. What was wrong with it? The eggshell suddenly shattered, leaving a tiny blinking dragonet on the ground. Foreknowing approached carefully. Nothing seemed to be wrong. The dragonet saw her, squeaked joyfully and managed to stand up; it wobbled a few paces before falling over with another squeak. Foreknowing's heart exploded with a love so fierce she felt ready to fight the largest SkyWing or even an animus to protect it. There was nothing wrong with the dragonet , it was perfect! Foreknowing could see that she was a girl without the teardrop scales of mind readers. Her power must be foresight. The dragonet seemed to be looking far away at something that wasn't there. Foreknowing leapt forward and hugged her fiercely. The dragonet looked up at her with a gaze that seemed wise beyond her short life. "I shall name you Insight" Foreknowing murmured. Insight had been a legendary seer whose powers had rivalled even Clearsight's. Insight stared up at her mother but not properly at her, she still seemed to be looking far away. She's going to be perfect Foreknowing thought. That was until she saw her daughters wings. Part 1: The NightWing flecked with blood Chapter 1 Insight gazed up at the huge boulder on the horizon. Jade Mountain. She glanced behind her at the other NightWings Queen Radiance had chosen for the academy. She struggled to remember their names. Sharpclaws, Quickflight, Truthseeker and um Starsight! yes that's it. ''Insight fixed her gaze on the mountain before her and checked her wings. ''the paint is still there i hope no-one notices. '' She could already see other dragons there: the greens and blues of SeaWings, the bright colours of RainWings and the whitish- blue scales of IceWings. ''I wonder what it will be like here. ''She wondered what it would be like to live so closely with the other tribes, she wondered if she'd like her winglet and who would share her sleeping cave. They flew for a bit longer, lead by an old NightWing Insight didn't know. Soon, they were there; under the shadow of the colossal mountain. The NightWing landed on a stone platform near the entrance and a bright yellow RainWing leapt out. "Welcome to Jade Mountain!" she yelped in the usual over-enthusiastic RainWing voice that Insight thought was a bit over the top. The RainWing grinned. "I'm Hibiscus and I'm going to show you your Winglets and your sleeping caves! Isn't that soooo exciting!" Insight didn't agree, in fact she thought far from it. ''A whole new place full of dragons who could all learn my secret. ''She checked her wings again and caught Quickflight staring. ''Oops better not do that too much in public. ''Insight straightened herself and pretended nothing had happened. ''How can I fit i here when i have to hide so much? = Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)